Tricks and Treats Abound
by Malkavia
Summary: Halloween is approaching the Tenchi household. What chaos shall ensue? Ryoko and some of her stranger pranks will lead to a cute ending
1. That ain't a costume she's wearing

Disclaimer: I sure don't own any of the Tenchi characters. I wish I did!

Before the story: It is Halloween time. I love Halloween. I have time to write. Thus, corny as it may be, this is set around...Halloween. XD

* * *

It was autumn in the hills, and the leaves around the Masaki shrine were dropping. Well, some of them were anyway. Not all the trees were the type that dropped like that. It was October in Japan, with nothing but cold weather and Halloween, which was quickly approaching. The inhabitants of the house all knew it, though few understood it exactly.

"What is Halloween Tenchi?" The younger Jurain princess poked at a black cat window decoration, following it with her eyes as Nobuyuki hung it up.

"What is it? Well...it's a night where people dress up as whatever they want, typically scary things like ghosts and witches. The younger kids, like your age, get to go door to door and get candy. It's a lot of fun! Or used to be anyway." He sighed as he thought about his house's old location, in the development. The shrine was too far back for kids to really bother, so it would be quiet this year.

His thoughts were interrupted as a pair of arms put themselves around his chest. Ryoko's voice squeaked out his name in that all too familiar tone. "Tenchi! My love!"

He wanted to say something nice back. Ever since the time she had run away to the other planet to die as it had been, he wanted to say something. But he didn't. He was a complete and total idiot that way. "Ryoko, please..."

Ayeka was the one to pull Ryoko off. "Get off him! Lord Tenchi doesn't like that!" Her hair stood out. It was obvious that such a simple action angered Ayeka like crazy.

"How do you know what he likes?" Ryoko picked up a cardboard witch hat and held it to Ayeka's head. "Ooh! I know! You used your evil witch powers to read and twist poor Tenchi's mind!"

"I certainly did not!"

"Ayeka...Ryoko..."

"You stay out of this Tenchi!" Both girls said it in unison, as usual.

* * *

"Bwahahahaha!" Ryoko the sea serpent now stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She snickered as she toyed with the massive head she had built out of a milk jug and material, and blinking lights. It was perfect! She had built it over a month ago for no real reason except she was bored. But today she found she had a reason to use it. "Oooh, this serpent is gonna drag Tenchi into her dark warm waters! Or something like that...juts you wait until Halloween night Tenchi!"

Unknown to her Washu and Ayeka had gathered around the outside of the bathroom door to hear her cackle. The stepped away as a particularly loud laughed seemed to rip through the door. Ayeka cast a look at Washu. "Is Halloween going to be good for her, or should we do something to tranquilize her."

"Oh no!" The scientist squeaked and waved the very thought aside. She cackled, though not nearly as loud as Ryoko had been doing. "She's never experienced any holidays or relatives to them. Surely you have had holidays and festivals of some sort on Jurai...she's just excited!"

"I don't care about her excitement Washu!" Ayeka almost yelled but kept her voice down. "You know she's going to try and get Tenchi!"

"Come on Ayeka. Didn't we go over this a few times?"

Ayeka shuffled, uncomfortable. "Yea, I know but...well why can't I try and stop it? Maybe Tenchi will suddenly change his mind."

Washu couldn't help but feel pity for Ayeka. If Ryoko had lost in the battle for Tenchi, she'd have blown up the house or a far off planet in anger, and Ayeka's whining was small in comparison to that. "It took him this long to make his mind up, something monumental would change it. Besides....he doesn't really want to be prince."

Those words almost sealed it each time for her, when she was trying to decide if she wanted to fight even harder for Tenchi or not. She loved him. But she also had grown up with a dream she didn't want broken, of being a princess and having a prince who along with loving her, wanted to be there. Tenchi would be perfect since he was not greedy or cruel. But, he did not want to be a ruler. "All right Washu...you proved your point. I'll tone down my interfering with it."

* * *

What were they doing out there? Tenchi watched Washu and Ayeka through the crack in his door. He couldn't hear them. He was sure they were up to no good. In fact, they never proved that wrong whenever he was suspicious.

"Myaaa!!"

"Ahhhh!!!" Tenchi jumped a mile. He turned upon the familiar meow of the cabbit, only to see something that was dressed as a giant set of teeth. He had managed to jump clear over Ryo-ohki and land on his bed. "Ryo-ohki don't do that!"

"Mew..." Ryo-ohki lowered her head and gave Tenchi some big eyes, as if she was really hurt by what he had said.

"Oh...I'm sorry Ryo-ohki." He put his hand out for her to crawl on, which she did. He brought her up to his face. "I'm just really jumpy, that's all!"

The cabbit understood, still, she had to sigh. After all, she was not proud of her mission. See, on Tenchi's bed always hung his underwear. A clean pair, but his underwear nonetheless. Ryoko never dared sneak them out, because everyone would know who took them. But, if someone else was seen stealing them...someone who had been promised a lot of carrots and toys...there were other ways. The cabbit drew back and propelled herself with her long legs. In a few moments, the edge of the boxers was in her mouth, and she was off and running, and bounced out of Tenchi's open window.

Tenchi was left still sitting as he had been when he picked the creature up. Had a cabbit just stolen his underwear and jumped out the window? Yes. His life was just plain weird.

* * *

"Great job! Here's your first payment." Ryoko laughed and tossed Ryo-ohki some carrots along with a plush that she had eyed whenever she watched the television. The two were up behind the shrine, a nice secret place for a meeting. Ryoko held up the boxers to the light, as if to examine them "These will work great. You know! I'm curious."

"Merr?"

Ryoko phased away for a few minutes. Ryo-ohki watched the space where she stood, and was sure she wouldn't come back, when Ryoko popped up again out of nowhere, wearing nothing but Tenchi's boxers. "These are comfy!" She modeled them as the cabbit stared at her, very confused at this point. "I think I'll make these a habit. I could get used to wearing something that was at one point on Tenchi's little naked butt!"

She laughed and Ryo-ohki sighed, while unknown to them a pair of eyes watched from behind a tree.

* * *

Oh man do I have strange plans for this one. Hopefully it'll be a good fanfic in compared to my other junk! There will be more chapters, so stay tuned!


	2. Is it true?

Disclaimer: Tenchi chars are soooo not mine!! Wheee!!

A note just to respond to a review I got, cause it was long and I hate leaving it so they think I completely ignored them or something...the sea serpent costume while it was random..lol, it's based on two things 1. The serpent head my dad made and wore to a party that I am expanding on for Halloween, and head my brother made some years ago which he made out of boredom and still collects dust. Hee hee. Now onward!

* * *

"Hey everyone, guess what I saw!" Mihoshi almost fell running in the house, but Washu managed to catch her back and push her upright again. She kept a bored look the whole time; Mihoshi had probably seen an exciting bug.

"What is it this time Mihoshi?" Ayeka didn't even turn her head. She continued to watch television, her soap operas actually. She was just so addicted to them!

Sasami was the only one interested. The others might not care what Mihoshi had to say half the time, but sometimes she would find something cute that Sasami liked as well. She still remembered a baby bird Mihoshi had found. She got to help take care of it instead of anyone else because everyone had ignored Mihoshi that day. That was when Ayeka decided to at least try and pay attention. "Mihoshi, what did you find? I want to see!"

Pleased to have found an audience, Mihoshi decided to go sit next to Ayeka, purposely disrupting her soap operas by putting her hand in front of the screen and grabbing a small cookie from the coffee table. "Well, I saw Ryoko wearing Tenchi's underwear! That's not something I see every day you know. I didn't know he let her wear it, I wonder if he would let me...ahhhh!!!"

The princess was out of her chair by then, her fists up and an angry look on her face. "Whaaat!?"

* * *

Tenchi meanwhile, had gone out and searched for Ryoko for once. Usually he wouldn't seek her out because doing so would invite her to er...seek him out. But he really felt it was odd for Ryo-ohki to have stolen his boxers, and no one else he could think of would get her to do such a thing. Well, Washu might of, but he didn't feel like stepping in the lab to ask a question and coming out violated. He spotted her sitting on top of the gateway to the shrine steps. "Hey Ryoko! Will you come down here?"

She picked her head up right away upon hearing his voice and looked down. "Why Tenchi! You've come to me!?" She was wearing her usual blue and yellow robe, with the boxers on underneath. There was no way she was taking off those unless she had to. She floated down to him, right to his face. "What is it you need my love?"

"Uh..." He backed up a little; she always made him nervous when she did that. He was always afraid he might kiss her and then run off because he would have no idea what to tell her. "Do you know anything about my underwear? Ryo-ohki stole them and uh...I don't know who else might have seen her with them."

"Don't know a thing about them Tenchi!" She replied with that sweet singsong voice she always used. The one that always almost melted Tenchi, but failed because of his higher than usual self control. "Maybe you should keep looking? Ryo-ohki was probably trying to play a joke on you." Bad idea. Ryo-ohki might give her away if bribed well enough. She couldn't risk that. "Um, want to go back to the house with me?"

"I guess so, sure."

"Give me your arm Tenchi!" Ryoko tugged on it gently, she couldn't help herself.

"Fine." He could at least give her that much. She squealed and latched on, dragging him as they walked. "Hey, slow down! You know...this house looks boring. How would you like to help me decorate it for Halloween? Well, you and some others."

Her heart sank, though it didn't show. At first she thought he meant alone. But it still might be fun. Plus she would be the most useful one there since she could fly. "Um...I don't like to work, but if you ask for it, sure!"

"Great!" It was the closest thing to a date he would ask her to join him in for a while. He almost asked her alone but just couldn't seem to do it. "We'll start later today or tomorrow I guess."

* * *

"Is it true?"

"What do you think? It's not beyond her limits to do that."

"True, but how do we find out?"

Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Washu consorted in the living room. Sasami had long lost interest in Tenchi's underwear, it seemed a little gross to her. She decided it better just to cook the thought away. Each little gang member had their own reasons. Well, sort of. Mihoshi was just bored and wanted to prove what she saw. Ayeka was a fiery ball of rage, predictably. And Washu...well...she was just twisted in the ways she wanted to humiliate her daughter sometimes.

"There is one thing we can use." Washu laughed nervously. "Though, it was developed as a birthday gift for Nobuyuki I'll have you know. I don't use it myself!"

:"...Go on, Miss Washu." Ayeka wasn't sure she really wanted to know if it involved Nobuyuki, but for today's purpose she would have to deal with it.

"Well, you girls know how he is a pervert right? I made him an early Christmas present as long as he would promise not to use it on any of us. It's kind of a. sneak peek camera." She watched the blank stares around her. "You know..you can er..get it places unseen and take pictures."

Mihoshi giggled at the though. "Oh you make one for me?" She realized she'd said the wrong thing as they looked at her. Of course, she had made them think she was a pervert too. "I mean I could use one on the job..."

She was ignored. "Use it Washu! I beg you!"

"Well, I guess it would be a good idea to test it...all right princess. Let me rig it up." The genius stood and walked to her lab, half excited about the experiment and embarrassing Ryoko, and half afraid of how badly she might be beaten up by the girl.

* * *

Tenchi opened the door to let Ryoko in. After all, he could at least be a gentleman. Of course, he forgot that she was still attached to him, so she dragged him in and the door managed to slam on him on the way. "Ryoko...ow! Watch it..ow!!"

"Ooh! Sorry!" She let him go. "I didn't mean to hurt you my Tenchi!"

"Heh, it's okay...I think I'll go see what we have for Halloween stuff upstairs...why don't you watch TV? I'll be really fast up there."

"Okay!" Ryoko walked away though hesitantly and leaned over the couch where Ayeka and Mihoshi were now sitting. "What are you two goons watching?"

Ayeka ignored her. Mihoshi was only too eager to respond. "We're watching "The Lives of the Young and Beautiful Single People!" It's really interesting."

"Hmm." Ryoko shrugged. It wasn't too interesting to her. Only made her want Tenchi more.

Meanwhile, a tiny camera on the end of a very thin wire floated under Ryoko's robe, undetected. Inside Washu's lab, the mad scientist cackled as she piloted the little mechanism. "I feel so mean my little Ryoko...but I must find out!" She turned the camera to point up...and promptly fell out of her chair laughing.

* * *

Well, there is chapt 2!! I plan to actually get somewhere good next chapter...sorry if they are kind of dry...;; I'm getting somewhere, I promise!!


	3. The emotional webs we weave

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi! I don't own Halloween!! And I don't...well, okay; I DO own a pair of boxers.

* * *

Night had settled, and the whole household had already had dinner about an hour ago. Tenchi had decided it was a little too late to start decorating, so he thought he'd leave it for a few days later, you know after school and such. Plus he wanted an opportunity to get Ryoko to decorate with him alone...beads of sweat were already pooling on his forehead. He had to tell her sometime before the season was over.

Without realizing it he had been staring at her. Ryoko grinned to herself and leaned back as she noticed. She wasn't going to say anything to let Ayeka or any of the others. However, it seemed Tenchi caught himself and turned his attention back to his food.

It wasn't like Ayeka had missed it; she just didn't care at the moment. She knew she'd have Ryoko embarrassed soon enough and maybe she would have a chance with Tenchi. She would just have to hold her temper until then and it was awfully hard. The dinner went by quickly and quietly for once, and then it seemed everyone flew off to bed, each with their own secret and private thoughts. Ryoko curled up on the couch instead of the rafter as she did sometimes, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Her sleep didn't last long. She woke up thirsty. It seemed to happen a lot. But as she stretched and yawned she made out a figure watching her from the kitchen. Immediately her sword was in her hand. "Show yourself."

The figure hesitated, as if it was unsure that it had been seen and caught. But it stepped forward. Whoever it was wore a black trench coat and a mask, a huge white mask that was almost looking like one from a masquerade ball. The figure bowed to her and spoke in a slightly garble though almost familiar voice. "Good evening my beauty."

All that did was piss Ryoko off. She might have been flattered were she not defensive and alarmed by whomever this man seemed to be. She thought it was a man anyhow. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I cannot answer one of your questions." The mask moved in such a way that she could tell the person underneath was smiling. "Who I am you will not find out now. I am here because I have a great fondness for you Ryoko."

"How do you know my name? And have you been here before when I have been asleep?" That made her even angrier. How dare he spy on her like that! "I don't like being watched by someone I do now know. It freaks me out. Got it?"

"I know you well Ryoko...I know you better than you might think. And I have ways yet to surprise you. I just want you to know that I love you and think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. That sounds corny, doesn't it?" He laughed.

She almost shook with anger. "Why you overconfident cad! Why are you laughing?" She jumped forward, sword out. "I'll cut that mask off."

The figure seemed spooked by that, and he put up his hands and backed away. "Okay I'll go. And you won't see me until Halloween, okay? You would be sorry if you were to hurt me."

Ryoko snorted, almost laughing. "Why the hell would I be sorry?"

"Because you would be losing someone very important to you." He walked through the kitchen, and outside the door. Ryoko made sure she watched. She even checked through the window and saw him disappear into the woods. Good. But she would not sleep easy. She stayed up, the rest of that night, on the couch. Only when she heard Nobuyuki stir did she lay down to take at least somewhat of a nap.

* * *

It was a full 4 days later. Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Washu gathered in the lab, watching over and over again what they had dubbed "The Underpants Tape". Ayeka couldn't even watch the whole of the 3 minute recording because she was always laughing too hard before it even began. Mihoshi couldn't tell the difference, and Washu almost considered finding some way to sell it.

The scientist turned to the other two. "Now we aren't going to show this off unless we have to...agreed?"

Mihoshi nodded, that at least she could understand. "Umm, okay Miss Washu! I don't even want to show it, I don't quite get it...

Ayeka put a mask over her face, and nodded. "Oh, it's only for personal enjoyment anyway Miss Washu. If we show the tape Ryoko would destroy it and we'd have nothing to laugh at anymore."

Washu cast a long glance over Ayeka, almost positive she wasn't telling the truth, but she honestly could not tell. She pushed the button to let the tape out, and set in on a selected shelf. "I only wish my first tape of my daughter was not featuring her in men's underwear...you know...I wonder what Tenchi's boxers do feel like though."

Ayeka's jaw dropped as she was about to leave. "You can't be serious!"

Washu snickered and shook her head. "You're right I'm not. Anyway...out out!" She ushed them both out. "I do have research after all."

* * *

"I'm ready to put up some decorations now." Tenchi wasn't sure where everyone was, but he had willingly approached Ryoko to help. It was the perfect time now. "You can help me put spider webs on some of the trees along the pathway.

"Really? I'm so happy!" Ryoko jumped up and hugged Tenchi immediately, surprised when it took him a very long hesitant minute to shove her off. "Maybe we can er...use the spider web for something else." She winked and ran out the door.

What in the world they could use it for that way Tenchi didn't even want to guess at. It was safer not to know he decided. He followed her out slowly, grabbing the loads of bags of spider webs he had bought. They would be busy for a while. "Hey...wait up! You don't know which trees I'm thinking of!" He laughed. And then he ran. In fact, he started to race her. "I'm beating you!"

"...Wha?" That was totally unexpected. Tenchi was running with her? Almost playful? "Hey no fair, where am I racing you too?" She laughed with him and flew behind him until they got there.

Upon reaching the said destination, Tenchi bent down and panted, while Ryoko stood beside him. He looked at her half smiling. "If...you...had known where we were...going you'd have beaten me for sure."

"I suppose so." She took one of the bags from him and tore into it, looking at the webbing. "Sticky...well, should I just begin on any of the trees I so desire?" She waggled her now webbed fingers at him, which made him laugh.

"Yea! Go ahead Ryoko! I'll start on this end, you start on that end, and we'll meet in the middle." He had meant to decorate with her, and man did he feel like a dope. But well...he just didn't know what to do.

Ryoko just sort of nodded and once her back was turned she frowned. She had been hoping to get closer. Oh well. She was silent as she worked, her glance shifting every so often to Tenchi. She had no idea the same was happening with him.

It took a long and painful hour before they were at the middle with the last bag. Both their hands dove into it at the same time before they began to talk again. Ryoko sighed sadly. "So this is the last decoration for the night."

"Yea...yea it is." Tenchi tried to keep upbeat. "Let's...hang it together, all right?"

"What do you mean? Just do what we were doing and talk? Or hang it off our bodies..." She hinted with a gleam in her smile. "I'm up for that."

"Uh, well not exactly." He walked with her to the middle tree. "Like this...it's fun." He hesitated and then grabbed her hand with his own webbed and sticky hand. He guided her hand up to a branch and wound what she had been clutching around the branch. "Now you do that to me. We'll take turns."

She was speechless. This was voluntary!? Not that she was complaining of course. "Okay...Tenchi." She took his hand softly, then a firmer grip as if to tell him not to let go, and guided his hand up into the tree. "There."

Tenchi nodded and kept from turning red as they took turns guiding one another. It took almost as long as decorating the other trees, and it was getting quite dark by the time they finished the bag. Tenchi sighed. "I guess...I guess we're done for the day."

"Tenchi...I think we're just beginning..." She grinned devilishly. 'That wasn't like you and I wonder what else I can get out of you..." Her face came dangerously close.

"Ryoko..." He said her name softly and let his face drift in. Why not just let go? Almost...almost..."

"Supper is ready and oh my!" They both jumped and turned to see Mihoshi and Ayeka standing there. "Wow, that's really scary!" It took them both a moment to realize Mihoshi was indicating the spider webs and not them. Behind her though, it was obvious Ayeka was fuming.

After a few moments, she stuck her nose in the air as if to give in. "Well. What. Ever. Let's go, I am starving!"

"See you at home Tenchi." Ryoko waved and flew up, teleporting away. It was just as well for both of them. After being that close, maybe it was better to be apart so they would not have to fight off the urge the whole way home.

Ayeka glared and fumed. She would have to do something. Even if it involved a particular tape...

* * *

Whoo!! Another chapter! I don't know how many more chapters it will take but the highlights and end are drawing relatively near. 


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I does not own Tenchi. I wish I did. You have no idea how much.

* * *

In the days left before Halloween, nothing else really got to happen for Tenchi. He was a little disappointed, but it seemed every time he went to find Ryoko to "decorate" Ayeka insisted on coming along too. Or sometimes she would yawn and say she was tired but call Mihoshi or Sasami before Tenchi could scamper off. He knew Mihoshi and Sasami would be happy for him and Ryoko, however this was something he wanted to do privately.

A couple of days before Halloween his father had announced to the group that he planned to have a Halloween party. Some trick or treaters may come by but Yosho had volunteered to handle them. It's not like he would miss much of the party as it would go long after the kids had been by. Sasami and Ryo-ohki were going to go trick or treating on their own.

"Perfect!" Tenchi hissed as he though about that.

"What's perfect?" Ryoko spooked him as she poked him to ask. They had been in the kitchen together, and alone, and he hadn't even noticed. "Come on Tenchi, you were talking about me weren't you? Oooh!" She draped her arms around his neck. "Admit it."

"Er yes! I mean no! I mean in between! Ah, forget it!" He tried to pull away, embarrassed as hell. He had been thinking about asking her to dance at the party and then taking her out to tell her. But at the moment all he could think about was that he was blushing and her hug was ah...giving him urges he couldn't exactly satisfy in the kitchen. He took a breath before throwing her arms off and running up the stairs. "Igottalotofhomeworklater!"

Ryoko watched him with a sigh. "That's exactly what he said earlier." She usually shrugged that sort of stuff off, but all day he had been behaving oddly. Maybe he was mad? Or...maybe he found out about her wearing the underwear! That had to be it! Oh, but she was so careful. She even washed the boxers at a Laundromat in town to avoid being caught. She let her hands drag as she made her way to the couch and plopped down.

Washu came into the room moments later, her presence announced by a very loud screeching sneeze that made Ryoko jump to the rafters and peer down. Washu looked a little surprised for a moment, then she smiled up at Ryoko. "Hey kiddo, my side of the link has been telling me you are quite upset. Why don't you come inside the lab and talk to your mommy?"

Ryoko glared for a moment...she needed to calm down, as she could have sworn a moment ago Washu was a screeching cat of some kind, judging by that sneeze. But in the end she decided it really was rather pointless to fight. Maybe if she talked to Washu again it would help. "Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile. Tenchi had run into Ayeka on his way up the stairs. She was none to happy to see a blushing and obviously rather happy Tenchi coming from Ryoko, but she pretended she had no idea. "Happy to see me?"

"No! I mean er yes! I mean-"

She cut him off, obviously pissed by hi last answer. The princess had been very angry lately, as she knew Tenchi was slipping away from her, though she had no idea that he was completely gone from her grip. "Tenchi, I have had enough! What is going on with you and the monster woman!?"

Tenchi growled back before he could help it, and before he even spoke he took a couple of breaths to regain his composure. "Whatever do you mean by that Ayeka?"

She was on the verge of screaming at him. "You two! You get silly and awkward around her and you always have no reaction to me! You two, decorating together all the time! Are you defying your Jurain heritage?"

"I'm not defying my Jurain heritage! If you care so much about that why would you waste your time on me, when I so obviously do not want to become a prince!?" He countered, and it visibly shook her. He was sorry, but she was really starting to piss him off.

"You...you..." She knew he didn't want to be a prince, and had known for a long time, but it still bothered the hell out of her. "You would choose that loud creature over me? What does she have that I don't? Answer me Tenchi! Just what does a creature like her have?"

If he hadn't been such a calm and patient guy he might have raised his hand to strike her. But he thought better of it. The anger must have really shown though because Ayeka took a nervous step back. He hadn't told her he had chosen Ryoko, but clearly it needn't even be said. "You know why I chose her over YOU?" She had obviously at least needed the words as confirmation. She looked like she had in fact been struck. "Well I'll tell you why. She doesn't expect me to be a prince. She loves me regardless. You've had a life of cushions and luxuries she hasn't, and I can tell her love is real and not just some...obsession that will probably pass over once you win or lose me. She isn't a stuck up snob and she is always ready to fight and help me and even you!"

Ayeka let the tears fall, even though she was shaking and sobbing angrily she wasn't going to let it stop. She grabbed Tenchi by the arm to drag him back down the stairs. "I'll show you what makes that woman a devil, and maybe you'll think a little differently. I'll show you just what she does, how twisted her mind is!"

* * *

Washu nodded and drank some tea as Ryoko finished telling her of the problem she felt there was with Tenchi. She looked as though she might cry, but she managed to hold the tears back. "Does he hate me...mom?"

Her mom spit her tea out in laughter. She quickly caught the angered glance from Ryoko and wiped her mouth off on her sleeve. "Trust me Ryoko, I strongly doubt he hates you. Today he has been acting strange, I agree. But it could be in a good way. Have you not noticed all the times he has invited you to decorate?"

Ryoko thought about it indeed, and finished the thought. "And most of the times lately, he has only asked me while Ayeka invites herself or someone else along. Always just me. He wants to be alone...for something."

"Mmm hmm. And you notice he was flustered anytime he was alone with you today, and the Halloween party and dance is coming soon."

"...You think he's going to use that to tell me...something?"

"Trust your mom." Washu winked. "I think he'll be doing just that. I just wish it had been me."

"Oh...geez." Ryoko rolled her eyes, and scanned the lab. Her eyes rested on an empty video case on the shelf. It seemed out of place among the perfectly ordered and full videos. "Hey mom...what's with the empty case?"

"Huh?" Washu turned and looked, a look of doom soon taking over. "Oh no...the underwear video." She noted Ryoko's blank look and took a deep breath. Here she had been bonding and now she was about to ruin it. "We uh...have a tape of you wearing Tenchi's boxers..."

"What!?" Ryoko exploded, standing up so fast her chair fell over backwards and her face was right in Washu's. "You got it on tape? I won't ask how. Where is the damned tape!?"

"I don't know, I mean I haven't touched it. Ayeka came in earlier to visit which surprised me...oh no! Ayeka! She has been noticing Tenchi taking to you lately..." Ryoko was already out the door in panic.

* * *

"Ryoko wears your underwear!"

"Huh?"

Ayeka threw her hands up. She had the tape. It was even ready to go. She sat Tenchi down, turned on the television, and pressed the play button. Moments later a view of the living room came up almost from a dog's point of view. Then he saw the back of Ryoko. Tenchi almost had a nosebleed as he realized the camera was going under Ryoko's dress. And just as he was about to jump and hide, Ayeka grabbed onto his arm and pointed. "There!"

And on the screen was Ryoko's legs, and big boxers...his big boxers. Tenchi's jaw dropped. So that's where they had gone? It did seems a little odd to him, but then again he could be caught smelling Ryoko's robe if one woke up at the wrong hour. "That's what happened to them?"

Ayeka was stumped. He didn't seem mad. Just then Ryoko ran in, panting as she skidded to a halt some distance away. "No..."

It was then Ayeka felt really bad. Sure she wanted to embarrass Ryoko, but usually she made her mad...she couldn't really take the look of hurt Ryoko wore on her face, a look that really disturbed her. "Um..."

Tenchi turned as well. He would have smiled had the situation not been so odd. "Ryoko..."

"It's not what you think! No! I hate you Ayeka! Go dry up somewhere!" Ryoko backed up as Tenchi rose from the seat to confront her as it looked to her. She backed up even faster and eventually ran, forgetting for the moment her power to teleport. When she came to her senses, that's just what she did. Tenchi entered an empty kitchen. "Ryoko!"

* * *

Ahh, that was fun hee hee. Only one more chapter to go I think...or two...but definitely not much longer!


	5. Are you still mine?

Disclaimer: I wish these characters were mine! Makes me wanna cry since they aren't. Waaaah! I also did not write the lyrics to the song in the story, it is in fact called Unchained Melody, I forgot who wrote it but it wasn't me.

* * *

"She's barely talked to me...I'm not mad or anything. If anything I found it kinda funny." Tenchi sat in Washu's lab, his head down as he spoke. He was really worried about Ryoko. Since she saw him watching the tape, she had barely spoken to him, only when she ran into him on accident. Even then she didn't hug him like usual.  
  
"You know she will bounce back. She might be upset for a few days, but she'll be okay." Washu casually ate some of her noodles, pushing a button on her computer every few moments. Her mind link told her Ryoko was very, very upset, but she didn't doubt her daughter. She would be fine. "Cheer up and eat Washu!"  
  
Tenchi shook his heads. He wasn't anywhere near hungry to begin with. He scratched the back of his neck. "So what do we do until then?"  
  
"We wait. And we give Ayeka more chores." That was the punishment. Ayeka already felt pretty bad which no one had expected, but she was also given all of Ryoko's chores, plus Washu's...mostly because Washu just wanted an excuse not to do them. "The Halloween party is tomorrow night. I'm sure she'll be there."  
  
"I hope so." Tenchi rose to go. "I guess I'll talk to you later Washu if I have anymore concerns...I just don't feel like sitting right now." She nodded and waved him off as he left. Once outside her lab, Tenchi sighed and looked out the window. It was getting pretty dark. He had some homework and stuff to do, so he went upstairs, still feeling very crappy.

* * *

Ryoko swiped angrily at the fake spider webbing on an end tree. She was so mad, and embarrassed, and betrayed feeling that she just could not get a hold of herself no matter how hard she tried. All she could do was tear apart a section of the fragile Halloween decorations she had helped her Tenchi put up. Doubtful he was her Tenchi anymore.  
  
"Why are you doing that?"  
  
She whirled upon hearing a familiar voice, only to have her heart drop again as she saw the man in the black trench coat again. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Why are you so sad and angry Ryoko?" The figure questioned and stepped closer, though he did stop as Ryoko held out her hand quite angrily.  
  
"Because Tenchi learned something rather embarrassing about me. Got it? Happy? And now I am sure he hates me." She sputtered and turned to continue wrecking the webs.  
  
"Why would I be happy? If he hates you for that, he would not be worthy of you now would he?" He crept closer again, standing right behind Ryoko. "I am offering to take you with me...if you truly believe he hates you, why stay here? You could come with me; I love you and want you to be happy. I only want the best for you." He put his hand out.  
  
Ryoko stopped tearing at the webs and stood still, her eyes closed and her chest heaving as she panted and searched her mind frantically. Did she really want to go? Was it worth it? What if he was playing her for a fool? And most important... "What about Tenchi?"  
  
"Have you heard the things you have said about him? You believe he hates you."  
  
"Even so...I won't leave. I won't give up on him." She smiled arrogantly, her fire seeming to come back. "Tenchi is worth every pain in the gut and heart that I get, and until he has had children with some other woman for God's sake, I will not give up."  
  
The figure's head drooped a little and he dropped his hand. "Are you really sure about that?"  
  
"More sure than ever." Ryoko put her hand on her hips. She was going to get back into it! Why give up anyway? Why give into Ayeka's jealousy?  
  
The figure bowed and stepped away. "Then...goodbye Ryoko." He retreated silently and slowly into the darkness.  
  
Washu grinned as she listened in on it over the mind link. "Good answer my little Ryoko."

* * *

Tenchi carefully combed his hair back as he heard some music beginning downstairs. This was the night, Halloween night, with their costume party, and hopefully the night he would confess to Ryoko. Would she be there? He paused and stared at his comb, lost in thought. What if she wasn't there? He didn't know what in the world he would do. "Still gotta try I guess." He finished his hair up, and slipped into his costume.  
  
"Tenchi, are you coming? Hey, neat costume!" Sasami edged his door open a little and peeked in at him. "That's really cool!"  
  
"You think so?" His voice muffled as he situated the head part in place. "I thought it was a little boring." He grinned before it quickly faded, and he approached the little girl. "Hey Sasami...did you see Ryoko down there?"  
  
"Yup! She's dressed as a dinosaur or something, I'm not really sure. It's pretty cool looking though!" Sasami held her hand up over her head. "It goes this hi above her head, well, it has to balance on her hair which is really weird-hey Tenchi are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! I'm perfectly fine!" He realized he had been staring off. She was down there! He was almost too nervous to go. "Oh uh, I'll come down in a second Sasami. Don't start the music without me!"

* * *

Ryoko yawned and looked at her watch. She was sitting off in a corner by now, and she was sure many of Tenchi's invited school friends had arrived by now. There was a small group of people there, and she couldn't really make anything out. Washu sat herself down next to her. "Looking for Tenchi?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...yea...ahh!" She jumped aside as she realized that a giant Washu duck was sitting next to her. "Uh...that's a different costume."  
  
"Indeed. I thought it should look cute and little just like me!" Washu laughed and stuck her tongue out at Ryoko. "Plus I can breathe."  
  
"Good point." Ryoko lifted the serpent head off and inhaled deeply, glad to have nice fresh air.  
  
At that point, the music began to play. Dancers divided into couples, and Ryoko could see a little clearly. She groaned. Coming towards her was a figure in a black trench coat and an all too familiar mask. He extended his hand out to her. "Care to dance?"  
  
She tilted her head as this voice sounded more familiar than before. She started to say no and tell him to piss off, but Washu nudged her and mouthed 'go'. "Er...I guess so..." She took his hand hesitantly and stood up. He bowed slightly and led her to the dance floor.

"We shall wait..." He held up his hand and snapped it, a sound that seemed to travel across the dance floor. All at once a slow melodic tune started, one Ryoko had heard before but she couldn't quite remember the name.

"Oh, my love, my darling

I've hungered for your touch, a long

Lonely time

Time goes by so slowly

And time can do so much

Are you still mine..."

Her attention snapped forward when she realized the man was singing the words slowly with the song, and to her. She was sure his eyes were on her. "Who are you?"

"I need your love

I need your love

God speed your love to me"

"Take off the mask Ryoko. I want you too. You've earned it. Though you still resist me, at least see the man behind the mask."

"Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea

To the open arms of the sea

Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me

I'll be coming home, wait for me"

She reached a shaky hand up towards the mask, hesitant, but placed her hand around it. She felt a strap there and unclicked it. As she took down the mask she drew a sharp breath and stared into two brown familiar eyes that could only belong to one person. Tenchi.

"Oh my love, my darling

I've hungered for your touch a long

Lonely time

Time goes by so slowly

And time can do so much

Are you still mine?"

He asked the last words instead of sang them, and then answered his own question. "I suppose you are...you resisted me yesterday when you knew not who I was..." He smiled and pulled Ryoko in closer to dance.

"I need your love

I need you love

God speed your love to me..."

"I was always yours Tenchi."

The two danced long past when the actual song was done. In fact, they looked around sheepishly when they realized a lot of people were watching them with dopey grins, because they were all alone on the dance floor. Tenchi took Ryoko by the hand and they teleported outside, under the cobwebs.

"So...you don't mind...that I wear your underwear?" She hadn't known quite what to say to him and before Ryoko could stop it, that had slipped out.

Tenchi only laughed and put his arm around her. "It's just one of those quirks that makes me find you more interesting..."

Ryoko blushed and slipped her arms inside his large trench coat and around him. "I never thought it would be you under the mask."

"I waited so long that...I wanted to give you something worth waiting for. But I was nervous and so I hid under the mask until I felt confident enough...I guess that sounds silly!" He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand before putting that arm around Ryoko. "But...I'm glad I didn't wait anymore."

"I'm glad you didn't either..." Her voice dropped low and soft and she brought her face gradually closer to his.

He brushed her bangs aside and stared at her for a moment before finally committing to the moment.

And then they shared their first kiss.

* * *

OMG That has to be the mushiest glob of whatever that I've ever written O.o All inspired by a freaking song I heard on the radio. This is the end of this story! But I shall write many more in a while. First I need a break. I have many ideas though...Tenchi has chosen...but the fun is just beginning. Watch for more stories from me!


End file.
